Parti Socialiste Démocratique
Red|party_name = Parti Socialiste Démocratique|Leader = Jessica Herriot|Slogan = "United We Stand"|Foundation = 3993|Headquarters = Valois, Troyes|Youth wing = Young Democrats|Student wing = Students for Democracy|Membership = 148,759|Ideology = Democratic Socialism|Political position = Left|Affiliation = Socialist International|Colour = Red|Seats1 Title = National Assembly|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions|Seats3 = |Website = www.psd.lr|politics = Politics of Lourenne|political parties = Political Parties of Lourenne|elections = No Recent Election|party_logo = Red Rose.png }} Founded 3993. in Valois, Troyes. '''The party was formed from a Teachers Unions, Industrial Unions, and some Socialist Politicians including the Herriot Family. The party has direct ties to major unions and universities. The Parti Socialiste Démocratique is the political branch of the The United Unions of Lourenne. The name Parti Socialiste Démocratique 'was taken to symbolize the three ideological movements which were to fit in the party. The ''Socialists, the Democrats and the'' Unitarians''. The red colour was chosen to underline the Left position in Lourenne politics. Idea Summarized ''- Social, moral and political rights for every citizen.'' ''- Equal Opportunity.'' ''- A fair market economy to serve individual rights.'' ''- An expansive welfare system to ensure human rights.'' ''- Pro Choice, for women's rights.'' ''- Free trade and low taxation on workers.'' ''- A democratic and humanistic foreign policy.'' ''- A generous immigration with open borders.'' ''- Globalism and Internationalism.'' Political Ideology The Parti Socialiste Démocratique strives to create a expansive democracy, with a strong welfare and education programs. We support a generous immigration policy. We want to see an adjusting minimum wage in order for it to be a living wage. We oppose to big to fail corporations and we will not let the middle and poor classes get left behind by ending any trace of trickle down economics. We want to end Slavery and bring upon social justice to try to curve the discrimination against marginalized groups. We support the reestablishment of international relations and formalization of alliances and expand the Nation's standing on the world stage. Party Organization The Parti Socialiste Démocratique is divided into five Larger Districts and 25 branches within those districts, where every branch has constituency associations. The highest decision-making body is the Council of Democracy, which is consists of one elected representative from each branch. They decide the parties goals, and platform. The Party Leader is elected every five years, and is the Parties Presidential Nominee, and they run with the Vice Party leader, who becomes the Head of Government Nominee. They direct the parties government affairs. Currently there is an election going on and happen in February 2 years, before an election. Party factions The Democrats: This Factions goals are to promote the Social Issues on the party platform, and are considered the moderate wing of the party. The Socialists: This Faction strives towards the economic justice part of the Party platform. They came strait from the Unions and are prominently considered the most extreme wing of the party. The Unitarians: They are built around unifying the party and nations and our usually the builders of compromises between the Parti Socialiste Démocratique and the other political parties. Party Leaders Category:Political parties in Lourenne